


Forsaken

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, wrong bwl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds he isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

Harry stared wide-eyed at the creature before him. "What are you?"

"My name is Astiel, and I'm what you wizards call a forest nymph."

Harry nodded. "Why are you here?"

"You pleaded for help, and I heard it."

I thought magical creatures only heard the call of their mates."

"They do."

Harry decided to ignore that for now. He didn't want to deal with the possibility of being a forest nymph's mate just then. "Astiel, I'm not sure you could help."

Astiel's red eyes seemed to soften, and Harry felt his breath catch. "I searched for information about you when I realized I heard your call. You've been forsaken by those who should have loved and protected you. They neglected you for your twin sister."

"She is to save the world," Harry quietly rebuked, and even to himself, it sounded weak."

"Really? You defend them even now. Parents do not neglect one child for another. No matter what, that just should never happen. They gave up any rights they had to you when they forgot about you. Come, I'll protect you, and you'll never be lonely again."

"What if I don't want to mate with you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I will never force myself on you," Astiel vowed.

Harry took Astiel's hand, and followed him into the forest.

~ ~

Harry reclined against his lover's chest as he looked at The Daily Prophet that one of the other nymphs had been able to get.

_Viola Potter is not the Girl-Who-Lived._

_Where is Harry Potter, the Real Savior?_

Astiel's chest rumbled as he laughed, and Harry gently kissed it before he read the article that pretty much condemned Lily, James, and Viola Potter.

"You're not going to help them, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "They forshook me. Now I'm forsaking them"

"Good." Astiel turned Harry's head so they could kiss. Harry moaned as Astiel's hands trailed during to his lover's trousers.

Harry smiled into the kiss. He was happy and couldn't ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Might expand on this idea


End file.
